In the domain of filling automobile vehicle tanks with gas under pressure, particularly liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), it is known that each automobile vehicle may be equipped with a male connector constituting the end of a pipe connected to a tank, this connector being intended to cooperate with a female element belonging to a filling installation, such as a service station. This male connector and this female element together form a quick connection intended to be manipulated by a consumer, such as the driver of an automobile vehicle.
Normally, the male connector of the automobile vehicle is equipped with an O-ring which ensures insulation between the channel for circulation of gas under pressure, formed by the coupled connection elements, and the ambient atmosphere. Now, it may happen that the O-ring, which should be present on the connector of an automobile vehicle, is absent due to wear and tear, cut, or further to an accidental ejection. The filling of a vehicle whose male connector is bereft of an O-ring is potentially dangerous, particularly due to the explosive nature of certain gases.
Similar problems are raised in other domains where an O-ring is used on a male connection element.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks by eliminating, as far as possible, the risk of transit of fluid through the male and female elements of connections in the absence of an O-ring with which the male element must normally be equipped.